koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Treasures
Sacred Treasures (神器, Jingi) are artifacts of varying origin that allow the player to perform magic commands in Warriors Orochi 4. Replacing the Type Action mechanic from previous titles, these commands are divided into three power tiers known as God Spells (神術, Shinjutsu). *'Normal Magic' - Basic magical attack. Hold R1 and press to activate. *'Charge Magic' - Advanced magical attack. Hold R1 and press to activate. Consumes a portion of the player's magic gauge. *'Unique Magic' - Magical attack unique to each character. Hold R1 and press to activate. Consumes the player's magic and Musou gauges. For characters with deification forms, Sacred Treasures become part of their enhanced moveset. List Lævateinn ;Normal Magic Does a prolonged air dash that briefly sets the surrounding area on fire, burning nearby foes along the way ;Charge Magic Summons a large meteor to explode on a specified position, inflicting damage within a massive radius. ;Unique Magic *Cao Cao - *Lu Xun - Unleashes a fiery cross-shaped slash mark that continuously burns the target before exploding. *Lu Meng - *Zhou Tai - *Han Dang - *Guan Xing - *Zhang Chunhua - *Yuan Shao - *Kenshin Uesugi - Kenshin summons a large avatar of himself that inflicts four fiery slashes against surrounding opponents. *Sakon Shima - *Musashi Miyamoto - Summons two clones of Musashi wielding a copy of Lævateinn on each hand. The clones simultaneously swing their weapons forward to create a wide slash that clears away surrounding foes. *Motochika Chōsokabe - Nectar ;Normal Magic Releases a blue ball of light that suck in nearby foes, leaving them susceptible to regular attacks. ;Charge Magic Locks unto enemies surrounding the user and launches light projectiles that send them flying. ;Unique Magic *Zhang He - *Cai Wenji - *Daqiao - *Zhang Fei - *Deng Ai - *Guo Huai - *Zhurong - *Okuni - *Naotora Ii - Generates a petal whirlwind that lifts surrounding enemies into the air. As the targets slowly fall down, Naotora bows her head in apology before striking them with an upward roundhouse kick. When Naotora is in her deification form, she instead releases the Nectar's life-giving powers to make flowers grow around her, overwhelming foes with them while making a pose that replicates the Birth of Venus. Brísingamen ;Normal Magic Releases a fiery wave that sets surrounding enemies on fire. ;Charge Magic Fires a beam of concentrated energy at enemies. Can be aimed at the desired trajectory while firing. ;Unique Magic *Guo Jia - *Sun Jian - *Sun Ce - *Sun Quan - *Zhuge Liang - *Pang Tong - *Guan Yinping - Guan Yinping entraps surrounding foes within a flaming tornado that she knocks a few paces back. The tornado continues to juggle its victims momentarily before exploding. When Guan Yinping is in her deification form, she instead uses Brísingamen as a stage to dance on while surrounded by colorful show lights, creating a surge of flames to engulf the area around her. *Sima Zhao - *Diaochan - *Kanetsugu Naoe - Repeatedly strikes nearby foes with flames before launching a burning projectile bearing the kanji symbol for fire. *Toyohisa Shimazu - Bow of Artemis ;Normal Magic Sends down arrows of light to pierce through targeted foes, sending them airborne. ;Charge Magic Rapidly fires arrows of light from a third-person perspective, ending the barrage with a more potent shot. Although the user remains stationary during the attack, they can turn around to target foes from all sides. ;Unique Magic *Sun Shangxiang - *Huang Zhong - *Yueying - *Jiang Wei - *Xiahou Ba - *Hanzō Hattori - *Ina - *Gracia - Conjures seven colored crystal arrows that instantly launch the moment Gracia fires. *Motonari Mōri - *Nobuyuki Sanada - Nobuyuki twirls his weapon to create a fiery ripple which he then shoots at, leaving a wave of fire to engulf enemies in front of him. Gullinbursti ;Normal Magic Summons Gullinbursti to conjure homing fireballs at the enemy. ;Charge Magic Transforms the user into Gullinbursti before charging fiercely for several seconds, leaving trails of fire behind. ;Unique Magic *Gan Ning - *Xiaoqiao - *Ma Chao - *Liu Shan - *Fa Zheng - Calls on Gullinbursti to charge through nearby foes matador-style three times in a row. *Nene - *Aya - Entraps enemies in giant glacial spikes before summoning Gullinbursti to bust them down. *Masanori Fukushima - *Lady Hayakawa - Summons three copies of Gullinbursti to ram enemies in tandem. Gleipnir ;Normal Magic Ensnares nearby foes with Gleipnir, briefly juggling them into the air. ;Charge Magic Jumps high into the air and launches multiple lash marks aimed at the user's specified target. The assault ends with a more explosive lash summoned via magic circle. ;Unique Magic *Cao Ren - *Ding Feng - *Lianshi - *Lu Su - *Ma Dai - *Guan Suo - *Xu Shu - *Sima Shi - *Yukimura Sanada - Yukimura creates a ring of fire that sucks enemies in before knocking them back with a powerful thrust forward. His deification form has Gleipnir merge with his right arm, enabling him to launch a hook punch that leaves behind large lash marks that burn surrounding foes. *Oichi - *Shingen Takeda - Shingen uses Gleipnir to spring himself towards a target and lands a punch powerful enough to instantly scatter surrounding foes. *Nō - *Hisahide Matsunaga - Talaria ;Normal Magic Stomps at enemies while leaping in the air. User can remain airborne indefinitely until they stomp the ground. ;Charge Magic The user aims towards a particular position from up high and launches themselves downward at amazing speed. ;Unique Magic *Xu Huang - *Yue Jin - *Zhou Yu - *Ling Tong - *Bao Sanniang - *Wang Yuanji - *Masamune Date - *Ranmaru Mori - *Nagamasa Azai - *Kojūrō Katakura - Demonic Pestle ;Normal Magic Slams pestle unto the ground to create a violent earthquake. ;Charge Magic Throws pestle in an arc to produce an explosive effect that sends enemies flying. ;Unique Magic *Da Ji - *Kiyomori Taira - *Sun Wukong - *Dodomeki - *Gyūki - *Tamamo - *Kyūbi - *Hundun - *Mizuchi - Caduceus ;Normal Magic Releases several electric spheres that travel down in an arc, bursting into lightning bolts upon hitting the ground. ;Charge Magic The user warps Caduceus to a specific location and causes it to emit a beam of golden light that triggers an explosive force. ;Unique Magic *Xiahou Yuan - *Xun Yu - *Zhao Yun - Zhao Yun creates a golden magic circle in which he hurls Caduceus at, creating jets of blue flames that drag affected foes away. His deification form calls upon the power of the sun to release volatile beams of light to scatter surrounding enemies. *Liu Bei - *Zhang Jiao - *Zuo Ci - *Hideyoshi Toyotomi - *Ieyasu Tokugawa - *Takakage Kobayakawa - *Koshōshō - *Naomasa Ii - Naomasa sends enemies flying by throwing Caduceus like a javelin. The Sacred Treasure converts into five different colored lights which detonate like smoke bombs, flinging affected targets further away. Cerberus ;Normal Magic Unleashes a trail of ice that freezes foes in its path. ;Charge Magic Locks unto visible enemies and pelts them with homing ice spheres. ;Unique Magic *Dian Wei - *Xu Zhu - *Yu Jin - *Zhuge Dan - *Dong Zhuo - *Meng Huo - *Goemon Ishikawa - *Magoichi Saika - *Yoshimoto Imagawa - Totsuka-no-Tsurugi ;Normal Magic Sends out a wide wave of energy along with two clones following suit. ;Charge Magic Causes ten copies of Totsuka-no-Tsurugi to rain down on a specified target before engulfing the area with a massive version of said sword. ;Unique Magic *Nobunaga Oda - After imbuing the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi with dark power, Nobunaga launches a circular slash that drains away large portions of his targets' life force, adding them to his own health. In his deification form, he thrusts the Sacred Treasure unto the ground, causing darkness to come flooding out. *Mitsuhide Akechi - *Yoshitsune Minamoto - *Orochi - *Himiko - *Benkei - *Shuten Dōji - *Susano'o - *Seimei Abe - *Yinglong - Dáinsleif ;Normal Magic Conjures a magic circle that produces several clones of the user to assist them in battle. ;Charge Magic Targets enemies in a horizontal line regardless of distance. Once locked on, the targets are swept into the air before being knocked away with a single slash to the left. ;Unique Magic *Zhang Liao - *Jia Xu - *Sima Yi - *Zhong Hui - *Jia Chong - *Kojirō Sasaki - Unsheaths Dáinsleif from the ground and attacks foes with a V-shaped cut (which acts as another variation of his Tsubame Gaeshi). A few moments before falling down, every target is struck by dark lightning slash marks that cause severe damage. *Muneshige Tachibana - *Takatora Tōdō - *Kagekatsu Uesugi - Kagekatsu stabs Dáinsleif into the ground, cloaking it in flames. He then triggers an explosion followed by several round slashes that leave trails of fire in their wake, ending the attack by conjuring swords of light to pierce the enemies downward. *Orochi X - Taijitu ;Normal Magic Teleports the user to an enemy's position from a short distance. ;Charge Magic Summons a magic circle that leaves behind three large yin yang symbols in its wake. As the symbols quickly detonate, the user is warped to the last symbol's location. ;Unique Magic *Taigong Wang - *Fu Xi - *Nuwa - *Sanzang - *Kaguya - *Nezha (Cyborg) - *Shennong - *Nezha (Human) - Trident ;Normal Magic Conjures a tidal wave to ride on, damaging enemies within the user's path. ;Charge Magic Attacks surrounding foes with multiple geysers that turn into rings of water following the user momentarily. ;Unique Magic *Xiahou Dun - *Cao Pi - Creates multiple ice glaciers by twirling the Trident in a figure eight motion repeatedly, ending the assault with a shattering thrust. When Cao Pi is in his deification form, he summons a massive tidal wave to wash surrounding foes away from him. *Zhenji - *Huang Gai - *Zhu Ran - *Guan Yu - *Guan Ping - *Xingcai - *Wen Yang - *Keiji Maeda - *Tadakatsu Honda - Tadakatsu stuns enemies with a powerful war cry before striking them down from the air with the Trident in hand. The impact creates ice glaciers that shatter around the vicinity. *Kai - After stabbing the Trident into the ground, Kai strikes it to release several jets of water in multiple directions. Harpe ;Normal Magic Sweeps enemies off their feet by conjuring a brief cyclone. ;Charge Magic Summons a tornado that moves according to the user's command before dissipating in one massive gust, launching affected targets high up into the air. ;Unique Magic *Wang Yi - *Li Dian - *Lu Lingqi - *Kunoichi - Kunoichi uses ninjutsu to spin alongside the Harpe, generating a whirlwind of slashes while moving at any direction. *Mitsunari Ishida - Mitsunari creates a fiery slash wave followed by a massive explosion devastating nearby opponents. His deification form has him stop time and zip at different directions repeatedly, leaving behind multiple slash marks that scatter enemies away once the flow of time reverts back to normal. *Kotarō Fūma - Kotarō submerges into the ground with Harpe at hand, allowing him to sneak past enemies above him and catch them off-guard with a radial shockwave. *Kiyomasa Katō - *Ujiyasu Hōjō - Creates a dark vortex by twirling the Harpe in an upward position repeatedly followed by a massive swing. *Munenori Yagyū - *Yoshitsugu Ōtani - Mjölnir ;Normal Magic Slams the ground to produce a large electrical force. Enemies sent airborne by this attack get struck by lightning afterwards. ;Charge Magic Jumps into the air and conjures a magic circle that calls down lightning to smite foes on a designated spot. ;Unique Magic *Pang De - *Wei Yan - *Zhang Bao - *Taishi Ci - *Lu Bu - After charging enough electric power, Lu Bu leaps up high and strikes the ground hard. The ensuing impact releases a thunderous blast that momentarily leaves behind a large crater. When under the effects of deification, he enlarges Mjölnir to the point of dwarfing him and swings it down on the earth, producing an electric fissure that easily knocks surrounding opponents to different directions. *Chen Gong - *Yoshihiro Shimazu - *Ginchiyo Tachibana - *Katsuie Shibata - *Kanbei Kuroda - *Hanbei Takenaka - Category:Gameplay